


Camp Apricot

by orphan_account



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Lordminion777 - Fandom, Muyskerm - Fandom, PewDiePie - Fandom, Teamiplier - Fandom, cinimontoastken, cryaotic, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Camp, Gen, youtuber camp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: YouTubers at camp(It's That Simple)
Relationships: Amyplier - Relationship, Crankiplier, Marzia Bisognin/Felix Kjellberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If I get anything wrong with the characters, please tell me

**(Cry's POV)**

I sat at the front desk with a cup of coffee in my hand. There's only one more spot for a child, so I'll be done soon. Then, a woman with a light brown bob cut came strolling through the door.

"Good morning. Welcome to Camp Apricot. Are you here to sign your child up?" I asked. she nodded.

"His name is Ethan Mark Nestor-Darling." She said.

"Oh, and does he have any health concerns?"

"Yes. He has a severe peanut allergy. Oh, and make sure he gets his ADHD pills at breakfast and supper." The woman handed me an orange pill bottle. it was filled to the brim the white pills. "

Thank you for telling me. Where is Ethan?" I looked around. "Oh, he's still in the car. I wasn't sure if he was starting today or tomorrow." The woman chuckled. I smiled.

"We're starting today, so if you wouldn't mind, get your child and I'll put him with the others." She nodded and walked out of the door. I took a long sip of coffee before he returned with a tiny brown-haired child. He was fidgeting with his fingers.

"Right this way, ma'am," I said. I got up from my chair and walked down our only hall. down it, there was the kitchen, bathroom, laundry room, and the counselors' rooms. The wallpaper is a dull light grey with blue lines on the top and bottom. The tile was a lighter grey than the walls.

At the end of the hall, there's a door that led to the camp. I opened the door. The woman and her son said their goodbyes and Ethan hesitantly walked towards the kids.

"Hey! Ethan! Over here!" Mark yelled. Ethan smiled a bit before running over to him and Tyler.

Ethan was wearing a pastel blue t-shirt and black and white polka-dotted overalls.

Tyler was in a Ninja Turtles t-shirt and black basketball shorts

Mark was wearing a black and red baseball cap, a red tank-top and black shorts.

I chuckled. This was going to be fun.


	2. I Legit Don't Know What To Call This One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to add this and don't feel like editing the first chapter but they all have backpacks filled with all the stuff they need. ;D

**(Ethan's POV)**

Going to a random camp is scary, but at least I get a break from my dad. He's always saying how being gay is bad, and if you like someone of the same gender, you'll go to hell. I don't even know what hell is, but I'm guessing it's something bad. He shoves that down my throat 24/7.

"So, what are we doing now?" Tyler asked Mark. I know it's wrong, but I like Mark. I should tell him sometime during camp. Tomorrow. I'll tell him tomorrow.

"Uh, I'm not sure. What do you want to do, Ethan?" Mark asked me.

Um, I-I don't know..." I felt bad for not giving him a good answer.

"Gather 'round, campers." Said a counselor. Everyone got up and shuffled toward him, taking a seat on the grass.

Now I could see everyone that came. There was Amy, Kathrine, Bob, Wade, but there was also a kid with chestnut brown hair that I've never met.

"Welcome to Camp Apricot! My name is Mr. Ken. This is Ms. Marzia, Mr. Felix, and Mr. Cry." The same counselor explained, motioning towards three different people. "We have schedules for all the days of the week, which will be posted in both cabins."

"Speaking of cabins..." Ms. Marzia said though the side of her mouth, nudging Ken's arm.

"I will be assigning everyone a cabin. There will be four people in each cabin. I'll draw names from this bucket. First, the kid's that'll be in cabin A..." Ken dragged. "Kathrine, Wade, Bob, and Amy." Amy huffed. "Cabin B... Mark, Sean, Tyler, and Ethan." I smiled, but it quickly turned confused. Who's Sean?

"Oh! Yes. We have a camper who just moved here! His name is Sean and he's from Ireland." Mr. Cry added. Kathrine raised her hand.

"Yes, Kathrine?" Ms. Marzia asked.

"What are we doing now?"

"Oh, Since you already had breakfast at home, we can head straight to swimming." I frowned. I _hate_ swimming. But, I guess I just have to live with it.

"Alright. Go get changed or whatever... The changing rooms are over there in the room labeled 'changing rooms'..." Mr. Felix motioned with the hand his coffee was in. A little bit was falling out of the mug from the sudden movement. He looked like he was about to pass out right then and there, but surprisingly, he stayed upright.

I grabbed my bag and followed everyone into the changing rooms. Inside the 'changing rooms' door, it split into boy and girl areas, which split yet again into small stalls. I chose the one next to Bob because I like being next to the wall. It makes me feel safer.

Once I was done changing, I wasn't sure what to do, so I just waited for someone to be done so I could copy what they do. Not too much time had passed before Wade finished. I hopped out of the stall and walked behind him, but not so close that it looked like I was in a rush to catch up to him. That's the kind of random stuff I think about.

**Author's Note:**

> Camp:  
> -Smallest camp in California (Only able to accommodate for 8 children)  
> -Has 2 small cabins (Four kids per cabin)  
> -Accommodates 4-5 yr olds (Kindergarten)  
> -Children don’t go back home until camp is over for the year.  
> -June 20 - August 15  
> -Lunch is held under a tent (like the patio one but bigger and beige)  
> -Kathrine and Amy sleep on the opposite side of the cabin that the boys sleep in
> 
> Cry:  
> -Most Serious Counselor  
> -First one everyone turns to for help  
> -Reliable  
> -18  
> -5’9
> 
> Ken:  
> -Can have a good laugh  
> -Fun  
> -Caring  
> -Funny  
> -Fatherly  
> -19  
> -6’0
> 
> Felix:  
> -Done with everybody’s crap a long time ago  
> -Been at the camp the longest  
> -Often seen drinking coffee or catching a nap  
> -In a relationship with Marzia (they met at camp)  
> -Overall pretty tired  
> -17  
> -5’8
> 
> Marzia:  
> -Mother of the group  
> -First to grab a first aid kit when a kid hurt itself  
> -Often sighs.  
> -17  
> -5’7
> 
> Kathrine:  
> -The voice of reason  
> -Smart  
> -Cabin A  
> -4  
> -3’5
> 
> Tyler:  
> -Pretty emotionless  
> -Never seen without a beanie  
> -Quiet  
> -Best friends with Ethan and Mark  
> -5  
> -Cabin B  
> -3’8
> 
> Ethan:  
> -Has a ‘crush’ on Mark (This causes a little conflict with Amy)  
> -Says nothing about ‘liking’ boys, since his dad is a little abusive(He doesn’t like the gays)  
> -Super small  
> -Very sensitive  
> -Has dyslexia and ADHD  
> -Because of his ADHD meds, he doesn’t have much of an appetite, is quite short, and has to go to Cry at breakfast and supper every day so he can give him his pills  
> -Has freckles  
> -Cabin B  
> -4  
> -3’0
> 
> Amy:  
> -‘Likes’ Mark  
> -Sweet  
> -Best friends with Kathrine  
> -Cabin A  
> -4  
> -3’4
> 
> Mark:  
> -‘Likes’ Amy (Causes conflict with Ethan)  
> -‘Leader’ of his friend group  
> -Best friends with Sean (+Group mentioned earlier)  
> -Cunning  
> -Challenges people to prove he’s better  
> -Cabin B  
> -5  
> -3’5
> 
> Sean:  
> -Extroverted  
> -Bubbly  
> -Irish  
> -Girls usually have a ‘crush’ on him  
> -Cabin B  
> -4  
> -3’4
> 
> Wade:  
> -Shy but not extremely so  
> -Easily excitable  
> -Best friends with Mark and Bub  
> -Cabin A  
> -5  
> -Has a ‘girlfriend’, but she goes to a different camp  
> -3’8
> 
> Bob:  
> -Funny  
> -Nice to be around  
> -Best friends with Mark and Wade  
> -Cabin A  
> -3’9  
> -5


End file.
